When the Clans Discover Sugar
by Blazerkitty129
Summary: Challenge for CreamClan. This is what happens when the clans discover sugar...everyone goes crazy!


**Here is the apprentice challenge for CreamClan I decided to do! And I chose a humor story! :D**

* * *

><p>"I LOVE TACOS!" Bramblestar raced out of his den and onto the High Ledge. He screamed "From now on, we shall be known as TacoClan!" and then started doing the macarena.<p>

"But that's a lame name" Bumblestripe muttered. "WHAT'D YOU SAY?!" Jayfeather shouted, and stuffed thyme in his mouth.

"DOVEWING TOOK MY DONUTS!" Ivypool yelled dramatically, holding up an empty box of donuts. Dovewing then appeared, her face stuffed with donuts. "Uh oh" she mumbled. Ivypool attacked Dovewing.

**Meanwhile, in StarClan...**

The StarClan clan cats were doing the cha-cha line or the tango line or whatever it's called.

"I'M SO FANCY! YOU ALREADY KNOW! I'M IN THE FAST LANE!" Bluestar grabbed her iPod and put up the volume up so loud it blasted Yellowfang's ears off.

"SHUT UP, YAH BLUE RAG!" Whitestorm screeched. "No" Bluestar stuck her tongue out. All of Whitestorm's fur then fell out and he was left looking like Rock.

**Back with the clans...**

Purdy grew wings and flew up onto the High Ledge. "Hey peeps! Wanna hear me sing?" he asked.

"NOOO!" Graystripe did a slo-mo scream and turned green. Then he turned into a tortilla. "Great StarClan! Hide the kits!" Daisy and Ferncloud screeched.

The two queens grew a billion arms to cover the eyes of all of Ferncloud's kits. "Well to bad! LALALALALA!" Purdy began to half-sing, half-scream.

"MY EARS!" Lionblaze used a random stick to cast a "spell" on Purdy. Purdy burst into flames, and then his head exploded.

Tawynpelt then flew into the camp, riding on Tigerheart. "I SAID GO HOME, JAMES!" she yelled. "MY NAME ISN'T JAMES! BUT WHATEVER!" he replied.

"Hi James" Cloudtail mewed, smirking. "GAAH!" Tigerheart whacked Cloudtail with a baseball bat.

"FOR THE FIRST TIME IN FOREVER!" Briarlight sang. "NOO Frozen!" Squirrelflight yowled, and she dug a deep pit in the ground and hid in it.

"THIS IS, THE PART WHERE I BREAK FREE!" Explosionkit sang.

Sandstorm walked over to the fresh-kill pile. She grabbed a mouse and began eating it. But because Explosionkit had planted bombs in the fresh-kill, the mouse went 'boom' and Sandstorm was blown up high into the sky.

"I LIKE PIE!" Bramblestar blasted the highest note ever into a trumpet right into Leafpool's face. "How nice" Leafpool said, unaffected by the sudden noise.

Breezepelt then started break-dancing until his head started spinning around. It then shot up into the air and exploded, creating confetti. "Hooray!" Rosepetal did some kind of happy dance.

Ashfoot, Mistystar, and Mothwing put on cowgirl hats and started singing 'Timber'. "I'M GOING DOWN, I'M YELLIN TIMBER!" Mistystar yowled.

Then Whipkit sprayed whip cream everywhere. Sprinkles rained down from the sky. "FIESTA!" Bananakit screamed happily. "AAH IT'S A MONSTER!" Cowardkit ran away.

"WHEEEEE!" Dewpaw slid down a gigantic slide and then fell into a dark pit and a garbage can fell on him.

Jayfeather marched out of his den. "Kitties! I have created the Jayfeather robot 2.0!" he announced.

A robot that looked exactly like Jayfeather came out. "IT'S THE MONSTER! AAAH!" Cowardkit screamed. He grabbed a bazooka from his pelt pocket and shot the Jayfeather robot.

The robot started shaking violently. Then it proceeded to explode into a million pieces. Metal parts flew everywhere.

Most of them landed on Blackstar. "THE SKY IS FALLING!" he screeched, and slammed into a tree. "MY BEAUTIFUL CREATION!" Jayfeather yowled.

Mothwing grew moth wings and picked up Millie. She dropped Millie from 18384701739719361964 miles in the air. Millie fell to the ground and ketchup splattered everywhere.

Then Tigerstar and Brokenstar fell down from the sky and started singing old Irish songs. Bramblestar played random high notes on his trumpet. Dustpelt became a dusty carpet. Lionblaze turned purple. And Spottedleaf got struck by lightning.

The End :P


End file.
